A hard secret to keep
by shatteredheartsbrokenlies
Summary: Pregnancy can change a lot about a relationship...it can also build another with someone you didn't even realise you wanted from the start. One little girl brought about a whole lot of drama...Haleylucas pairing with a bit..haleynathan
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **don't own a dang ol thing_

_**Rating: **pg-13 for now_

_**Summary: **Pregnancy can change a lot about a relationship...it can also build another with someone you didn't even realise you wanted from the start. One little girl brought about a whole lot of drama...Haley/lucas pairing with a bit...haley/Jake..&..haley/nathan...lol its a little bit of everything_

_**  
Chapter one: **Together we make a family_

_Haley found herself a bit off today. That very morning she woke up feeling differ than ever before. Removing the covers from her petite form she stepped onto the cold woodened floor of her bedroom and sauntered into the bathroom. Looking to her reflection her nose scrunched up in disgust as she tried fixing her knotted locks. The bags under her eyes were quite visable and she cursed herself for staying up so late the previous night. Running the warm tap water over her paled face She once again looked to her reflection and frowned. This girl wasn't the same girl she had been known to. The once familiar Haley Anne James had deminished over night and the girl looking back at her was the new. Sighing she reached for the purple cotton hand towel and padded off her face. Then tightening her messy pony tail she walked back into her bedroom and reached for her cellular phone. Pressing the speed dial she exhaled as she silently listened for his voice to come over the line. Just as she heard his first words spoken the tears started residing in her eyes and her gaze focused to her metal trash basket that rested on the side of her bed. She bit the bottom of her lip as she made out the box that once held the frightning object. Sealing her eyes tightly she found her voice quickly before it broke and screeched out the words of distress._

_"I'm pregnant."_

**She watched as laughter filled her young childhood eyes and she felt peace inside. She watched intently as she ran around the yard and reached for each yellow flower blooming from the grass land. A butterfly flew by and she whirled around in her red polyester sun dress. She was beaming and having quite the joyous time when Haley looked to her gold watch that hung loosley on her wrist. Cursing she darted toward the young girl and reached for her hand. Caustiously dragging her along quickly she opened the back of her silver Honda Civic and lifted the young girl into the safety of her car seat. Snapping the buckle around her tiny body Haley ran a hand gently across the young childs forhead and kissed her cheek tenderly. Then hurrying she made way to the drivers seat and set out on her day of activity.**

**"Haley?" The young childs voice chirped out as they rode along the busy roads. It was morning and all life around was in quick pace. Everyone in a rush to get themselves to work, school, or any other such events. Tapping her fingers lightly on the steering wheel she focused her eyes to the rearveiw mirror and caught gaze with the youngin.**

**"Yeah baby?"**

**"Whats it gonna be like, this place? Will i like it?"**

**"Of course you will sweetie. You're going to have tons of fun. I promise."**

**She watched as the young little girl tilted her head from side to side pondering this all over. Thinking rather in depth if she was to enjoy a place of this sort.**

**"Will they have toys?"**

**"Yes lots and lots of toys. Savannah I wouldn't send you to this place if I wasn't sure you would have a good time. You'll love it. And You'll be able to tell me all about your day when I see you later tonight at Karens."**

**At hearing this revelation the young child let her eyes go wide and she bounced up in down inside her car seat. She always loved hearing she would be spending time with her Karen during the day while Haley was off at her day courses. Giving a shriek of excitment she boasted.**

**"Is Luke picking me up? Will he be at Karens too Haley? Oh yay what are we waiting for. Lets get me to this preschool then. Step on it. Put the petal to the metal. Crank it up speed. We off to preshool."**

**Shaking her head in laughter she turned onto the street of the small brick building. Placing the car in park she read the sign allowed.**

**"Tree Hills Preschool for Tots. We're here Savannah."**

**"Its so teeny bitsy little. This isn't like your school. How come its so pee wee Haley?"**

**Unclipping the belt to her safety chair Savannah exited her car seat and leaned over looking to Haley curiously. Twirling her hair that fell loosly from her bun she batted her eyeslashes and spoke as if she was much more mature than your normal four year old.**

**"I think you're right Haley. I can definetly see myself having fun in a place like this."**

**He sighed exhausted from the day he had found himself to be in. The Auto shop was quite busy and this was the fourth car today he had been positioned under. Rummaging around with the many parts of this broken down vehicle he found himself humming away to something he was not quite sure. Getting lost in his job and the humming of this tune he let his mind drift to many years back. Years when he thought his life was to be at a change. A change that would haunt him and curse his youth life. But instead it did quite the opposite.**

_The room had seemed to swallow him and the air was seemingly being sucked from his lungs. He felt lightheaded and unsure. This wasn't something he was expecting. When she had called him crying he had thought maybe she had broken it off with Nathan. Maybe they had yet another fight. He never could have imagined she was carrying a liittle person in the belly of her youthed self. A baby that would change everything in her own life. That would change his life as well. Running his hands over his face he looked to her figure that was slumped silently onto her bed. She was shivering he noted and immediatly he reached out. Joining her on the side of the bed he placed an arm around her body and pulled her a bit closer to his own. He couldn't find the words. He didn't know what to say. Everything was like a dream. A very slow confusing and quite frightning dream._

_"Lucas, please just say something."_

_He heard the way her voice was losing hope. He could sense her worry and fright. He didn't want to make the situation worse for her. He didn't need her to be consumed with the idea that he was mad about the situation. He was just scared as well. This would surely bring about a change. And in his mind he wasn't sure it was going to have a posotive outcome._

_"Have you umm... Have you thought about your options Hales?"_

_For the first time since he arrived she had looked to him. He swallowed forcefully and cocked his head to the side as he listened to her answer._

_"What options Lucas? There are no options. Not for me. I can't...If you even think I could ever possibly go about killing an innocent baby.."_

_"No.." His voice cut through before she could react in vile annoyance. Taking her hand in his he rubbed soft gentle circles making her calm just a bt as he proceded in voicing his opinion._

_"No Haley I didn't mean abort the baby. But there are other things you could do. Maybe...maybe look into adoption?" He felt her body stiffen at the thought and he knew that she was to argue this opinion as well. Smiling at the generous and glorious heart his best friend behold deep inside he turned his body and this time held both of her hands in his much larger ones. Nodding his head thoughtfully he began._

_"You're my best friend Haley. I have known you for a lifetime. You are intelligant, beautiful, funny, courageous, loyal, corkey and quite the ditz at times."_

_He heard her soft laughter and his heart clattered against his chest. Moving his frame closer he placed his forehead onto that of her own. Looking directly into her eyes he finished softly. "But above all that you have the most amazing heart. You can do this Haley. I believe in you. And we will get over this hurdle. We'll survive this. Together you and I can get through anything."_

_"To...together?"_

_Nodding his head he wiped a tear that was slowly making way down her face. Kissing her lips softly in a friendly gesture he whispered out._

_"Get ready Hales cuz from now on you and I have our worked cut out for us. But hey it might have its perks, you know you and I playing house together."_

**"So Savannah has got you singing Barney songs now huh?"**

**Hearing a voice cutting through his thoughts Lucas looked to his Uncle in suprise before throwing his head upward forgetting his wear about and crashing his scalp into the metal. Cursing loudly he pressed a hand to his wounded skull.**

**"Shit Keith! You can't just sneak up on me like that." Removing the hand from his head he noted the bit of blood that was now covering the ends of his finger tips. Shaking his head in disbelief he slid himself out from underneath the car and boomed with anger.**

**"It's bleeding. You got any band aids in here?" Stepping closer Keith looked to the wound and grimaced.**

**"That doesnt look to pretty Luke. Maybe we should get it checked at the hospital. You might need a stitch or two."**

**Catching the sight of the clock lucas reached for a rag and pressed it to the opened cut. Pressing down with force he shook his head disagreeing.**

**"Keith man you worry to much. I have to get over to the Cafe. Mom said she needs some help there and shes gonna be picking up Vannah from Preschool. Catch you later?"**

**"Yeah...and Luke?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Take care of that cut of yours." **

**Smiling at his uncle he nodded his head before dashing out of the Auto Shop. Taking off at a running speed he cursed himself for not driving his truck this morning. It would hav come in handy after his little accident. It was a good thing Keiths garage wasn't all that far from his mothers line of buisness. Finally reaching his desitination he entered all smiles on his face when seeing the young darling little girl already present. Making way over to two of the three woman currently residing in his life he placed a soft kiss to his mothers cheek and then bent himself downward to her eye level.**

**"Hey how's my favorite girl?"**

**"Good... good. I'm so glad you are hear. Me and Karen have been waiting for ever you know. Where were you Luke?"**

**Lifting her up he placed her onto the counter before him and leaned in closer as he spoke to her.**

**"I was with Uncle Keith at the Garage."**

**"Oh did you fix any nice cars Lukey? Did you bring home some moneys?"**

**Throwing his head back he let out a chuckle. It amazed him how smart she was for her age. Afterall she had just turned four this past month. Nodding his head at her question he pulled a dollar from his pocket and handed it to the beaming child.**

**"Here you go baby girl. But what did I tell you about calling me Luke?"**

**Pouting she crossed her arms over her chest and exclaimed.**

**"It's your name. Mommy lets me call her Haley. Why can't I call you Luke?"**

**"Cuz Vannah it hurts my feelings. You don't want me to be sad do you?"**

**Frowning she bit her lip before shaking her head and then with a shocked expression she lightly removed his hand from his head and gasped.**

**"What happend did you get an owie at work?"**

**"It's okay Vannah I just bumped my head. I was being silly."**

**Placing a hand gently to each side of his face she brought him closer to her and lightly kissed the corner of his forehead. Being sure not to disturb the wound from the cut but trying to make him feel better all the while. Loving her even more for her thoughtful tacts Lucas pulled her tightly into his arms holding her securely. He loved her more than he thought he could ever love another. She was what brought him light each day and having her in his life made the world a wonderful place. Placing a finger to his cheek she immediatly placed a kiss there as well.**

**"Thanks baby girl you made me all better."**

**"Just doing my job Daddy."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Making his appearance he slowly made his way into the living room. His eyes never leaving the beauty that rested along the sofa. Her legs propped at the head of the couch while her head placed softly against one of the arm rests. She seemed to be studying something very carefully. Sauntering over to where she lay Lucas sat himself at her side and spoke in a whispering tone. **

**"Finally got Vannah to sleep. What do you got there?" he asked pointing towards the open scrap book that rested atop her. **

**"Okay so if I tell you something you promise not to laugh?" **

**"Babe you know I could never promise something like that." Lifting her jean clad legs he portioned himself further against the back of the couch and then placed her tiny bare feet down over his own legs. "But I'll try." **

**He heard her release a sigh and then noticed as tears slowly started to captivate her chocolate brown orbs. **

**"Hey..hey..hey what's wrong Hales?" **

**"its nothing..really it's kind of silly." As he ran his thumb across her face wiping away each tear he focused in on her and paid full attention as she spoke to him. **

**"It's just that...well when I dropped Savannah off at day care this morning I couldn't help but to think back on when she was just a baby. And how big she's getting. I mean next year she'll be heading off to kindergarten. Then high school, then someday soon she'll be leaving us for some college scholarship or going off and getting married. I don't want her to leave home Lucas. I like my baby. I want her to stay with me." **

**Shaking his head a bit and releasing a small chuckle he held his arms out for his beautiful girl and let her fall into his embrace. Rubbing her back soothingly he then began to respond. **

**"Haley, baby you don't need to get yourself all worked up over this. She's still your little girl. Hell she only turned four a couple of months ago. You have a long time until you have to worry about her leaving. Wait at least until she can read before you start fearing her departure to college." **

**Hearing a soft giggle a smile came across his features and he un-tucked her from his arms. **

**"God I'm such a girl!" Wiping her face with his hands he tucked a piece of fallen hair behind her ear he then let a smirk play across his face. **

**"Besides Hales if you ever feel the need to have another baby around just say the word and I'll happily obliged." He expected the force of her fist as it playfully connected with his chest and his fingers instantly reached for the skin of her tiny stomach as his eyes went up in a raise. **

**"Lucas Eugene Scott don't you even think about it." **

**"Don't even think about what?" Instantly his fingers tickled to her sides as he watched her fill with laughter underneath his body. As he hovered over her he once again felt himself amazed at the wonder and radiant elegant perfection that she held. There was no doubt in his mind that Haley Anne James was the most special woman that would ever come into his life. She not only brought their amazing daughter into the world but she also had a way about her that made his heart skip a beat. Her heart, mind, soul, and body. All of it was of equal importance to him and he just knew there was nothing he would not do to please her. As she continued to squeal from his attack on her he too released his own laughter. **

**"Say it Haley! Say it or I'll never stop." **

**"n...NEVER." He shook his head as he watched her eyes close tightly and her body squirm from his prodding fingertips. **

**"Come on Haley...say it." **

**Noting she was about to give in he reached for another spot that would send her in yet another fit of giggles. His hands placed at the corner of her thighs as he watched her mouth fall open and her yells continue. **

**"OKAY...o..okay.." His eyes focusing on the rise and fall of her chest he listened as the words spilled from her lips. **

**"Lucas is gods greatest gift to woman. Happy now?" As she rolled her eyes back he simply shook his head before placing his fingers back onto her. **

**"And?" **

**"and anyone would be so lucky to have the sexiest man alive in their company." **

**"Is that all?" **

**He loved how frustrated she was growing. Her eyes squinting downward in hatred as she grinded her teeth in annoyance. **

**"And." Raising her hands up and slapping them against her sides she huffed. "No one is better than him in bed."  
Pushing his upper body he slowly released her from his grasp and smiled in achievement. **

**"Oh thanks Hales you are far to kind. Just don't let that little brother of mine hear you praise me on my sex skills. He might get a little jealous." **

**"Did I hear someone mention my name?" **

**His eyes quickly averted to his younger brother and as soon as could be made possible he fled from his previous sitting position and placed himself onto the carpeted grounding. Holding his chest as if surprised he cursed before voicing. **

**"Damn Nate way to make yourself known there. You almost gave me a heart attack." **

**Looking towards Haley she instantly tugged at her top making sure it covered what was peaking out from her stomach and she quickly made way over to the darker haired Scott brother. **

**"How was your day sweetie?" she summoned before placing a peck to his lips. He hated seeing that sort of exchange. He hated being witness to his Haley the one he always yearned for; kiss and love his brother Nathan. It never made sense to him. They didn't even have anything in common. In Lucas' mind it was simple. Haley and him shared the same passion for novels, poetry, the same musical selections, had a history, and more importantly were both the parents to sweet little Savannah. So why on earth would Haley then chose the other Scott brother. He uncomfortable raised himself from his seat on the floor and walked over to the joyous couple. Placing a soft kiss to Haley's forehead and a pat to his brothers shoulder he spoke. **

**"I'm gonna call it a night. See you both in the morning." **

**His eyes slowly filling with perspiration as he heard the couple whisper words of love to one another. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three:**__ What it is…and what It should be_

**The room swarmed with silence all around him as he tossed himself from side to side. Turning onto his belly, and then moments later lying once again on his broadened back. Every position all the same to him. None in which truly brought him comfort or a sense of peace. Truth be told he had a lot of things on his mind. All of which some way or another included the petite brunette he hoped to one day call his own. He knew it was wrong. That harboring these feelings for none other than his brothers long term girlfriend was something he shouldn't be caught dead thinking about. But Haley was something different. Something special. Their situation wasn't of the norm. They were best friends since childhood, living under the same roof, and hell she was the mother of his own bearing. It seemed only natural in his mind that the two of them one day become a real family. Making Haley his wife. Running a hand through his hair unshed tears brimmed within his eyes. Nathan shouldn't be with Haley. They weren't right for one another. His Haley deserved more. Shaking his head he let his mind drift off towards that one special night. That night once long ago when hope lingered in the air. The moment Haley ran to him instead of Nathan. The night she chose the older Scott brother.**

_The rain seemed to be pouring buckets outside his window. The wind causing the trees to sway and branches to brush up against the window pain. He sat in the center of his bed; both legs tucked under him as his fingers furiously typed along the keyboard of his laptop. He was deep in thought. Lost in the words of which he was writing. He almost didn't hear the tapping at his door. _

"_Who the hell would be here at this time of night? Not to mention with the weather like this." Quickly fleeing towards his door he swung it open revealing a very disheveled fragile body._

"_God Hales what are you doing out here? What happened?" Taking both of her shaking hands he pulled her forward into the heat and solitude of his bedroom. Closing the door behind them he brought his hands up rubbing them along her shoulder blades. She was only wearing a tank top that now clung to her skin and a pair of navy blue sweat pants. She was shivering uncontrollably and was drenched from head to toe. Taking the hem of her tank top he didn't even think twice before lifting it off her frame. _

"_You have to get out of these clothes. You're gonna get yourself sick."_

_Rummaging through his bureau he pulled out a gray hooded sweatshirt and tossed it in her direction. Then with much determination in mind sauntered back over towards the distraught girl and stood himself affront her._

"_Baby what's wrong. What happened?"_

_He heard her laugh softly. His eyes connecting with her own gaze as he saw the tears building in her eyes._

"_That's my Lukey. Always wanting to protect me, keep me safe." She paused momentarily looking around the room trying to fight the oncoming tears. "It's a shame your brother doesn't have the same love and affection for me."_

_And there it was. The mention of the enemy. Nathan Daniel Scott. The alleged brother who grew up on the 'right side of town' in the wrong kind of environment. Living his childhood in the sanctuary of Dan Scotts home. They couldn't have been more opposite. Lucas with his light hair and kind gentle personality and Nathan with his dark locks and arrogant cocky self esteem. They were like night and day. The only other thing they both shared aside from their DNA was of course Haley's affection. You see despite Lucas' better efforts Haley fell under Nathan Scotts charm and even went as far as dating the guy. For the last five months they had an on going relationship that Lucas not only frowned upon but wanted no part of. He thought his best friend deserved better. That Nathan was far beneath her. But being the best friend he was he gave Haley his support and blessing. _

_At the mention of his name Lucas visibly stiffened. _

"_I'm going to kill him. What did he do to you Haley?" His voice was stern. Concern flashing through his eyes as he grasped her shoulders once again._

"_Did he push you to far? Put a hand on you? What Hales? What did that son of a bitch do to you?"_

_Her tears continued. Flowing more freely now as she shook her head from side to side. A sob escaping her lips as she forced herself into Lucas arms, her face burying itself into his chest. _

"_He...He..." _

_Lucas heart broke at the sound of his best friends broken voice. He wanted nothing more than to ring Nathan's neck. He had hurt her, caused her pain in some kind of way. _

"_He… he cheated on me Luke. I caught him in bed with…with another woman." She cried harder now. Sobbing uncontrollably in the arms of Lucas Scott. He held her to him tightly. Running his fingers through her damp hair and whispering soft comforting words. Who could do such a thing? How could Nathan cheat and destroy the heart of the wonderful, innocent, and beautiful Haley James? His blood was boiling. He knew this would happen. Haley deserved so much better than this. Truth be told Lucas for the longest while had been harboring loving romantic feelings for his best friend. He knew she was the one for him. He'd show her someday how much she meant. But until that moment he'd settle being the best friend that he could be. And that meant taking care of her in the time of need._

_Pulling away from her he reached for his keys on the nightstand._

"_Luke…Lucas where are you going?"_

"_I'm going to kill him!" _

_He couldn't see straight. He was going to teach Nathan a lesson. He would not tolerate him hurting Haley in this kind of way. Oh hell no._

"_Lucas… Lucas no." _

_He felt her tug just as she reached for the door. Turning to gaze at her once more his heart broke at the sight. Her lip was trembling as her body shook slightly. She tugged gently at the bottom of her lip as her eyes leaked with tears. _

"_Please Luke... I just, I need you right now. Leave Nathan. He isn't worth it. Please Lucas. I just need you here."_

_Her words were soft but he made out each of them carefully. As much as he would like to teach Nathan a lesson he realized his friend was right. She did need him at the moment. Nathan could wait. He wasn't worth it…but Haley sure was. Opening his arms he smiled towards her before cooing out._

"_Come here baby. Let me hold you."_

**Sleep seemed almost impossible tonight. As she lay there resting herself in the comfort of her own bed she found her mind wandering to the days events. Her baby girl sure was growing up. Although just turning four this past month it seemed like the time spent her being an infant sure flew by. Her mind then drifted to only a few hours prior. The way Lucas was there to show her comfort. How he always knew the right words to say to make her feel better, at ease. Toying with the ring resting on her left hand she released a heavy sigh. He had finally proposed. After all these years Nathan finally asked her to settle down and be his wife. He said and quote "I want Savannah to have a real family. I want to be apart of your family Hales. To make a family with you. What do you say?" But truth was Savannah already had a family. She had both a father and a mother, both living under the same roof. Haley was content with her family. Lucas was a good father and she loved the idea of living in the same household as him. Getting married to Nathan… well that would change all of that wouldn't it? Surely it wouldn't seem conventional for the three adults to live together but it wasn't fair to ask Lucas to move out. She was sure she didn't want him out. Savannah was his daughter. He wouldn't want to miss out on raising her. Seeing her at the end of work was the highlight of his day. Haley couldn't take that away from him. Nor did she want to. But Nathan wanted it clear he wanted her all to himself. "I feel like I have to schedule time with you hales. Like I'm competing with him for your time and affection. Do you know how that makes me feel?" God everything was so confusing. Twirling the gold band around once more she tugged at her bottom lip. She couldn't imagine leaving Luke. She loved knowing he was there for her always. The sound of the rain pouring down on the rooftop made her think back. Back to the time when everything was made a little more difficult. But one of the many times Lucas brought her that comfort. Maybe the only time she felt to one hundred percent content and safe.**

_Breathing in his scent her eyes closed down softly as his arms tightened around her. They were laying in his bed. Her body resting slightly atop his own. Her face buried in his neck and his hand running through her mangled locks. They had been like this for over and hour now. Her tears were just now subsiding. No more than three hours before did she catch her current boyfriend Nathan Scott having sex with another woman. The mere thought made her cringe and release a whimper. How could she let this happen? How could she be so blind? She thought he loved her. Shaking her head abruptly she cursed herself for thinking of him. She didn't want any more tears. _

"_Shh…baby its going to be okay? I'm here." She felt his lips kiss the top of his head and a smile came upon her face. He truly was the best thing in her life. Not only her best friend but her companion and love. A part of her always wondered what it would have been like to explore their relationship. Just test the waters. But that thought was pushed aside long ago. About the time Nathan Scott entered her life actually. Her stomach pained and ached from the image she could not shake. It was bad enough that he had broke her trust, betrayed her. But actually witnessing him with another girl, it disgusted her. Removing herself from Lucas' hold she sat up and spoke in a whisper._

"_Do you mind if I take a hot shower? I feel so cold from the rain and everything and I…" Her voice trailed off as she noticed his nodding and then slowly climbed off the bed._

"_I'll be out in a little bit."_

_Once inside the bathroom Haley removed the sweatshirt Lucas earlier clothed her with and folded it neatly. Placing it on top of the counter her eyes caught glimpse of herself in the mirror. She was a mess. Her hair hanging down in wet nappy spirals, her eyes red from crying and slightly puffy. Her heart hurt from everything that had happened. Sure her and Nathan Scott didn't have an epic romance but she thought they were in love. She thought they were happy. Was she not good enough? Pretty enough? Did he not find her attractive? The water works started to build up once more. She didn't think it was possible to cry this much. She was pathetic. Crying over a guy. A guy who apparently didn't even give a damn about her. Anger bursted through her veins as the tears pummeled down her face._

"_How could you be so stupid Haley? How could you think he loved you? Your so stupid." Raising her fist she swung with as much force as she could muster and crashed her hand into the mirror. Screaming out in pain and frustration she repeated._

"_Your so freaking stupid. HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID! I'm so STUPID!"_

_The door soon flung open with a panicked Lucas. Turning to him she shook her head and looked towards the ground. She was almost ashamed to meet his eyes._

"_How could I think he could ever love me Lucas? Am I not pretty enough? Is that why he chose someone else to love?" She could feel his presence draw closer to her own body. The feel of his fingers on her chin brought her to focus in on him._

"_Listen to me Haley. Never ever think you are not good enough. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. You are not stupid baby, not at all."_

_His hands were now cupping her face. His thumbs running smoothly across her cheeks. Both their eyes locked on one another. Haley's chest heaving from all her emotions and Lucas eyes burning deep into her soul._

"_I don't want you to ever question yourself Haley. You are worth it. You are beautiful."_

"_Why couldn't he love me then Luke? Why is it so hard for him to love me?" Her voice pleaded with him. Begging for an answer._

"_I don't know baby girl. You're asking the wrong guy. I can't stop loving you even if I tried." _

_Haley let another tear slip from her eye at hearing this revelation. Her forehead moved closer to his own and she rested it up against his. Her breath ragged and choppy as his lips moved closer. She brought her hands behind his head as her eyes closed down softly._

"_Make love to me Lucas. I…I just want to feel loved by you."_


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

Sorry I took forever to post…I promise you won't have to wait that long again! I'm already working on the next chapter and will have it posted no later than the end of this week! Thanks for your patience and all your feedback! Keep it coming and I swear I will too! 


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four:**__ The mistakes we make…and the price we pay_

"_Make love to me Lucas. I…I just want to feel loved by you."_

_She whispered the words softly but he easily made them out. His lips only inches away from her own he could feel the heat from her breath tickling his face. Bringing a hand up he caressed her soft rosy cheek before voicing out._

"_Hales…I don't…I'm just not sure that is the best idea."_

_The look in her eyes tore him to pieces. She retracted herself from his embrace. Stepping back as if she had been burned as her lip trembled._

"_But I thought… Do you not love me Lucas? Am I not…"_

_His mouth crashed onto her own before she could continue. A moan escaping from deep within her throat as his fingers toyed with the locks of her hair. The thought of stopping was in the back of his mind but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. Something about her just drew him all the more closer. Pulling her hips against his own he easily pressed her to him, leaving no space between the pair. Their kisses were frantic and full of much need. Haley needing to feel loved, appreciated, and respected. Lucas the need of finally being able to explore the love he shared for his best friend, showing her how much he cherished and wanted her. Her knees went just about weak from their kisses. His soft lips against her own and his tongue gently caressing the inside of her mouth. Feeling his hands come around the back of her thighs she aided in lifting her body. Wrapping her legs around his waist as he somehow managed to move them from the bathroom back into that of his bedroom. She had a burning deep within her. A desire she never quite felt before. Feeling the cushion of his mattress beneath her she smiled against his lips. _

"_Lucas..." She moaned out his name softly and his heart skipped a beat. It sounded perfect. The way his name softly spilled from her lips made a shiver run deep within his bones. Pulling back slightly he reached behind him. Grasping the black material he easily removed the shirt from his body. Haley's hand instantly running along his chest, outlining the scar just above his navel from a childhood accident. Bringing herself upward a bit she placed a chaste kiss to his jaw then followed through with several soft butterfly kisses all along his neck and chest. It amazed her how comfortable and secure she felt. She wasn't nervous like she thought she would be; or should be. After all this would be her first time. At the young age of seventeen Haley pride herself on still being a virgin. Despite all the rumors and what everyone thought because her being the girlfriend of Nathan Scott Haley James was in fact still pure. But that was soon going to change. Pulling back a bit she looked deep into her best friends eyes. She loved him no doubt about that. He was her everything. Always there for her in a time of need, guiding her through difficult times, sharing almost everything in life with one another. It only seemed right she want her first time to be spent with him. She felt she could trust him take care of her. She knew he would never dream of hurting her. Smiling she bit the corner of her lip._

"_Are you sure you want this with me Luke? You won't…" Looking down she let a soft sigh escape her as she continued. "You won't find me repulsive right?"_

_Running a hair through her chestnut waves he kissed her once again tenderly before resting his fingers against her bra straps._

"_Baby I could never think a thing about you." He kissed her cheek and then moved his head to rest just between her chin and shoulder. Nuzzling her neck he let his lips leave soft whispers and even grazed his teeth against the sensitive skin._

"_Your beautiful." Kissing her shoulder he moved the strap to her bra down before continue placing kisses along her creamy skin._

"_I've wanted this for so long." Kiss Kiss "You mean everything to me Haley" Bringing the strap down entirely he watched as she reached around the back of her body. Her fingers toying with the clasp, and with the four last words let the garment fall from her. "I love you Hales."_

"**Mommy…Daddy…Mommy!" Savannahs tiny screams could be heard through out the house. Her pleas turning into whimpers and then shrieks of distress, breaking both parents from their not so innocent memories and causing them to rush to their daughters' side in a fit of panic. **

"**Daddy…Daddy!" The little girl thrashed herself from side to side in her bed. Her tiny fingers clutching the material of her Dora the Explorer bed sheets. Lucas was the first to reach her side. Setting him self beside her and running his hands all along her small fragile frame looking for any signs of broken-ness.**

"**Hey baby, baby Daddies here. Shh, Daddies here princess. What's wrong?" She threw her body instantly into his safe embrace clinging to him tightly as she continued to whimper. Haley was quick in entering. Sighing in relief when seeing Lucas already present and at the aid of their baby girl. Slowly sauntering over to join the two on the bed she remained quiet as Savannahs broken voice wailed.**

"**It was scary Daddy. I…they were going to keeps you away. They didn't want you to find me. They hid you from me Daddy." Her voice broke all over again at the revelation of her dream. Her arms tightening even more around her father as he softly rubbed circles into her back.**

"**Shh…It's okay baby I'm right here. I'm safe. You are safe. And I will always be here. No one is taking me away Vannah."**

**Pulling her away as to look into the eyes of the broken child Lucas heart ripped apart. Her lip was trembling as she bit the corner of her lip. A trait of course that she inherited from her mother. **

"**I'm right here baby see?"**

**Savannah nodded her head slowly as she still trembled in Lucas hold. The dream really shook her tiny imagination and scared her to bits. **

"**But they hid you. They hid you in a good spot too cuz I could never find you."**

"**Who hid Daddy Vannah?"**

**Haley questioned. She knew it was pointless but maybe if they could find the source of her dream they could ease the child's worry.**

"**The monsters. They were strong too so they just scooped up Daddy in their arms and carried him away."**

"**See now I know that's impossible. Daddy is far to heavy. No one could carry him away. Ain't that right Luke?"**

"**Of course. I'm too strong to let some sissy old monsters get me." Lucas flexed both muscles causing both girls in the room to release slight giggles.**

"**That or maybe you had one too many slices of Hales famous blueberry pie." A gruff voice startled the three present in the room and they simultaneously tuned to see the carrier. **

"**Nate?" Lucas questioned confused. He hadn't realized Nathan was still present. In fact noticing the time he shot a glare in the direction of his best friend.**

"**Nathan stayed the night?" He was a bit taken back by this. They had set a rule upon first moving in with one another. That no matter who they dated or shared relations with, they would not allow the guests to stay the night. They didn't want their daughter to be of witness to overnight parties. It had been a reasonable rule that both always respected. But tonight it was apparent Haley had broken it.**

**Noticing the look Lucas was giving her and taking into account how frazzled her daughter still was Haley looked to Nathan apologetic before speaking.**

"**Nathan would you mind waiting for me in the other room? This is kind of a fa… Savannah is just a little shook up right now." She was going to say family. That this was a family moment. A moment only shared between father, mother, and daughter. And while that was true she didn't fail in catching the sadness that crossed Nathan's features or the twist in her gut that pointed out the guilt. Shaking her head at his departure she focused her attention back towards Savannah.**

"**It was only a dream bun. I promise you nobody is taking away daddy. He's tough stuff. He's super dad remember?"**

**The young child's face lit up at the statement and she nodded excitedly as if those words couldn't be truer.**

"**He's like the incredible hulk right mommy? But not green." Scrunching her nose to touched Lucas' face and smiled.**

"**I'm glad your not green daddy. It's not my favoritest color."**

**Kissing her temple and laughing good heartedly at his daughters words Lucas lifted her body and gently laid her back under the covers. **

"**You going to be alright kid? You don't need to come crawl into bed with dear old Dad do you?"**

"**Don't be silly Lu...I mean daddy. You snore to loud. I'll be good right here."**

**Haley bit her tongue to keep herself from laughing. Savannah always amazed her at the innocent humor she easily brought to the table. But she was right. Lucas was the loudest snorer around. She slept beside him in bed on many occasions and though the snoring didn't bother her it could sometimes be a bit of a distraction. Moving closer to her daughter she placed a kiss to her cheek and ran her fingers through her daughters light brown hair.**

"**I love you Savannah. Mommy is right down the hall if you need me okay?"**

**She gazed lovingly into her four year olds eyes and then turned to look in Lucas' direction. He was pale. Looking as if he saw a ghost. All color had drained from his face as his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes turned a darker shade of blue. Tilting her head in question she followed his gaze down to her hand. Her left hand that was running softly across their daughters forehead. Her left hand that now held the wedding band that Nathan proposed to her with. Realizing he had caught glimpse of the piece of jewelry she instantly retracted her hand. Holding it tightly as if it had been burned.**

"**Luke I…" Her words fell on deaf ears as he watched her follow her own actions, Lucas leaning over and kissing Savannah. Turning the nightlight beside her bed to an off and strutting over to the exit of the bedroom. Haley right behind him she opened her mouth but he beat her to it.**

"**We'll talk about it in the morning Haley. Not right now."**

"**But Luke I…"**

**Shaking his head he pulled her towards him. His lips cascading over her forehead and then over towards her cheek. Leaving a lingering kiss their as well he once again whispered.**

"**In the morning Hales. Get some sleep."**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_ _Promise me you'll stay...a family remain?_

**Too say he was tired was well of an understatement. After Vannah's waking and the new revelation of Haley's engagement Lucas found himself drowning in his thoughts for the rest of the night and into the early morning. He found it pointless to reside in bed so heading towards the kitchen he was surprised in seeing the familiar figure. He paused momentarily focusing his eyes on her tiny form. She was clad in checkered pajama bottoms and a black tank. Her shirt rising in the back as she reached across the counter top for a cooking utensil. Her hair was tussled. Evidence that she herself struggled with a sleepless night. His eyes bore into her. The way her hips moved as she danced along to her humming tune. Everything about this woman he had grown to love. Everything about this woman made his heart ache every day. As he watched her balance on her tip toes to reach a glass from the cupboard a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Moving slowly over to her his body lightly pressed behind her frame and his hand easily grasped for an empty mug.**

"**Someone is up early." Pausing slowly he breathed in the vanilla scent of her hair. Wrapping his arms around her body he pulled her closer to him. Placing a tender kiss to the side of her temple he felt her relax against him. A soft sigh spilling from her lips as her hands held to his forearms. **

"**You okay baby girl?" he whispered out gently. His voice a bit hoarse and groggy but sounding almost perfect to her.**

"**Promise me you will never let me go Luke?" She placed her head back against his chest. Her body still facing the opposite direction but he knew she was on the brink of tears. Letting his head fall into the crook of her neck he placed tender kisses along her skin. They weren't passionate or sexual. But more intimate and friendly kisses. At least that is how the pair viewed them. Two friends needing and yearning for one anothers comfort. Both scared of what might come of them all. Terrified that things just may change. Hoping for it all just to remain same.**

"**Tell me it was a dream Hales. Tell me last night was just a horrible nightmare. Tell me Haley. And then I can promise you." His voice cracked with each word spoken. His lips still lingering along her skin as his hand reached down for her own. Tenderly rubbing soft circles against her tiny hand he located just what he was looking for. Running his thumb along it he chocked back a sob before removing himself from her hold and stepping back several feet.**

"**Luke." She turned now seeing him standing there holding in all that he truly felt. She could see his jaw clenching and he noted her shaking exterior. Tears were falling freely down her cheeks and he wanted nothing more than to hold her close. But he couldn't. And that broke his heart more than anything. Wiping at his eyes furiously he shook his head at her.**

"**Marriage, really Haley? You're telling me you are actually thinking of marrying the guy?"**

**Her breath caught in the air. The way he spoke to her broke her heart. She knew he was hurting. She knew this would upset him. She felt beyond upset about hurting her best friend in this way but what else was she to do?**

"**No Luke. I'm not thinking about marrying Nathan. I am marrying him. All the thinking has been done. You should be happy for me. Happy for us."**

**He let out a laugh. It caught them both by surprise and yet he continued. All of this seemed far too surreal. It didn't make sense. It wasn't right. Nathan was his brother. A brother who he loved but never did like. The way he stepped into their lives, betrayed Haley, and then took her out of Lucas' hold once again. Lucas forgave Nathan for many things. But he would never forget the hurt and pain Nathan had caused Haley those years ago. Nor could he forget how his brother took for granted all that Haley does for him now. He believed his brother loved Haley. Did he deserve her, hell no.**

"**Happy for you? Haley you deserve a hell of a lot better than my brother has to offer. You deserve more than he gives you. My god why can't you see it Hales? The guy takes you for granted. You deserve more."**

"**Lucas…"**

"**No. I… I'm not finished. Haley I've watched you waste your time with this relationship long enough. When you went back to Nathan those years ago I supported you…."**

"**Supported me? Ha. You told me to never speak to you again? How is that for support Lucas?"**

"**He fucking cheated on you Haley. You saw him screwing another girl. He broke your heart! I couldn't understand how you could just take him back after that. After he hurt you. After not just what he did to you, but the words he said. He treated you as if you were nothing to him Hales. But a few somber faces and words dripping with sadness and you welcome him back with open arms? I thought it was ridiculous then and ridiculous now! You should have never accepted his apology Haley."**

**He was beyond angry. He could feel his hands clenching into fists as he thought back to the moment Haley came to him. It was two nights after they had slept together. Two nights after his dreams had finally come true.**

_I had been two nights ago that him and Haley had made love in his bedroom, two nights since he confessed his love to his best friend, and two nights since his entire dreams had come true. Though they hadn't talked about becoming an official couple, things seemed to be heading towards the right direction for Lucas and Haley. As he thought about the night he spent with her a smile lit his face. Though it wasn't his first time having sex it was his first time making love. The only time in his young life when he felt like the earth and moon shook above and beneath him. Everything was perfect. She was perfect. He had been a bit nervous at first. Afraid that she was just being vulnerable. He didn't want to take advantage of her but the ways she pleaded with him, easily he caved. Nothing about that night was uncomfortable. As they shed one another's clothes and saw each other bare for the first time smiles graced both of their faces. Every touch was gentle and loving. When they finished they laid cuddled to one another. Drifting into a soundless and content night sleep. In the morning both were happy and even though Haley's heart still broke at the thought of what Nathan had done, she knew she would be okay. Lucas would always be there to protect her. He would always make things better. The couple shared breakfast together, talked, and laughed as if everything was norm. No words were said about the actions of what had taken place. But smiles were shared and they knew everything was wonderful. It had been an entire day since he had spent any time with Haley though and truthfully he was missing her. She had promised to stop by his house after she closed the café and they would have a traditional movie night. Lucas knew she was still hurt about Nathan but he also was aware that what they themselves shared was beyond that. So that is why he decided tonight he would talk with his best friend. Tonight he would tell her all that he honestly felt for her. Though he knew she had an idea he wanted to be completely honest. Then maybe they could move ahead in their relationship. And of course have another remake of the other night. Hearing a soft knock at the door he rushed over and eagerly pulled her into the room._

"_Mmmm…I missed you baby girl." Hugging her tightly and placing a kiss to the top of her head he pulled away a smile lighting his face. "How was the café?"_

_Removing her apron from her body she threw it to the bed and looked up at her friend, a nervous tug in the pit of her stomach. _

"_Pretty slow today actually. Of course that is until and hour before closing. Then the whole town of Tree hill decides they are hungry. Ugh my body is aching terribly." _

_Laughing good heartedly he watches as she dramatically throws herself backwards against his bed. Walking slowly over he rests his self beside her and reaches his hand out to gently cascade his fingers through her locks._

"_You know if you're lucky I just might grant you a full body massage."_

_She groans at this and he moves himself closer to her body. Resting his free hand on her stomach he licks his lips. He had wanted to taste her for the last two days. His body was practically itching for it. As he moved his mouth forward he heard her protest._

"_Lucas." She put a hand to his chest and pushed him away softly. As he looked down at her with confusion he noticed the look on her face. A look of worry and yet uncertainty. _

"_Hales?" he questioned. She moved herself upward into a sitting position and in moments he was following suit. Scratching at the back of his head he questioned._

"_Is something wrong Haley? I mean I just thought that…"_

"_I spoke with Nathan today." Her voice broke his sentence._

"_Nathan?"_

_She nodded and then stood to her feet affront him. Tugging at the corner of her lip she began pacing herself back and forth. He wasn't sure what she was getting at but knew she was nervous. Not certain what this meant he remained silent hoping she would continue._

"_Yeah, he umm… actually came by the café today and I don't know Luke we got to talking. I mean at first I wouldn't let him anywhere near me you know? I couldn't even look at him."_

_Tears started to form in her eyes and immediately he rose to his feet. Moving closer to her he placed both hands gently on her arms._

"_What did he say to you Haley? What did that son of a bitch say to you?"_

"_He…he made a mistake."_

_Running his hands up and down his arms to comfort his best friend he shook his head in annoyance._

"_The hell he did. If he thinks he can just hurt you like that and get away with…"_

"_I took him back Luke!" her voice was abrupt and caused him to step back in utter shock. Was he hearing her right? Had she really just said she and Nathan were back together? No he must have misheard._

"_What did you say?"_

"_I umm… look we talked for a while. He's really sorry Lucas and I mean I love him. Everyone makes mistakes and I just… look I know it might not make much sense but..."_

"_Make sense? What the hell are you thinking Haley? Huh? The guy cheated on you. Disrespected you? Betrayed you! And he left me to pick up the pieces!"_

"_I know all of that. But people make mistakes. People make rash decisions. Things happen."_

_He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This night surely wasn't going the way he had pictured it. How could she be back with Nathan? After everything he did to her? After everything they themselves did the other night?_

"_He had sex with another woman. Those sort of things don't just happen Haley."_

"_What about the other night then?" _

_He felt like he had been punched, stabbed, wounded completely. His heart practically tore apart hearing those words come from her. If she was viewing what they shared the other night as something that just "sort of happened" then he didn't even know what to say. He thought she understood the other night. He thought she felt the fire, the passion, and the love. Maybe he was wrong. Tears were building in his eyes. It was hard to hear the person you love with everything deny it to your face. Turning his back towards her he gripped his hands tightly. Clenching his fists and praying himself to calm down._

"_I can't even look at you Hales."_

"_Lucas I didn't mean the other night meant…why can't you just be supportive of this? Why can't you support me? I love him Lucas. Nathan loves me."_

_He was seeing red. Turning to her he stepped forward. _

"_Are you honestly that delusional Haley? Honestly? He doesn't love you. He never has. The only person who loves you is me. But even that your too stupid to see."_

"_Lucas please." _

_Tears were pouring down her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her own frame. Hugging her own self as she shook violently. He was breaking her with his words. He was tearing her apart. A part of her knew maybe he was right. But he was her best friend. Wasn't he supposed to support her decisions?_

"_Don't! Don't make me feel sorry for you. If you decide to be with him. If he is who you really want. Then that's fine Haley. But I won't stand here and watch him hurt you again. I won't do it!"_

"_What are you saying Lucas?"_

_Shaking his head he paced back and forth before reaching for the same sweatshirt he clothed her with two nights ago. Holding it tightly he gave it a final squeeze before tossing it in her direction._

"_I'm saying you chose Haley. It is either him, or me."_


End file.
